Sari Hassad
Sari Hassad is the secondary protagonist in The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb and Return of the Mummy. She is the cousin of Gabe Sabry and the daughter of Ben Hassad. History Early Life Sari is the daughter of Ben Hassad, who is a famous archaeologist that discovered many artifacts in Egypt, where her grandparents hailed from. Unfortunately, Sari had a pretty troublesome past. Her mother passed away when she was five-years-old, and she had to spend most of her time in a boarding school in Chicago while her father looked for more history in Egypt; the only time Sari went to see her father was in the summer. Over the years, Sari had become very competitive and a real show-off. The person she has become most competitive with is her cousin Gabe and she played many tricks on him to scare him, which has annoyed Gabe greatly. Once when she and her father were visiting Gabe and his parents, he took her to a house that was said to be haunted. Then somehow they got separated and Sari returned to the house, leaving Gabe alone and worried about her. Eventually he returned in tears and found Sari eating a piece of chocolate cake. This competing went on for quite some time, with Sari winning every time and hardly ever giving her cousin a break. The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Sari continued to go to the boarding school in Chicago. Then on Christmas, she went to Egypt to spend time with her father. There she and her father had discovered a beautiful mummy case that was in perfect condition in a tiny room that belonged to a Priestess named Khala. She also met an Egyptian named Ahmed, who was working with Ben at the time and wasn't very friendly. He had also warned them about a curse, which Sari's father was most skeptical with. She later learned that Gabe and his parents had come to Egypt, but then Gabe's parents had to go to Alexandria to see an important customer, leaving him with Ben and Sari. While Gabe was alone in the hotel for a while, Sari and her father came up with a plan to have him dressed as a mummy to give Gabe a scare. It worked very well and Gabe was most angry at the joke. After apologizing about it, Ben told Gabe that he was excited about what was happening at the pyramid and Sari told her cousin about finding the burial chamber and other parts of the pyramid that have not been discovered for years. Her father also mentioned that he had to take the two kids with him as he didn't know what else to do with them, to which Gabe was most excited about and asked if they will be seeing a mummy or two and if there are any treasures, to which Ben replied that they will discuss it at dinner, prompting Sari to have a head start against Gabe to the dining room. Personality Sari is a highly competitive, conceited and stuck-up person. She would always turn everything into a competition, like at mealtimes, she would say she has more food than everyone else. The person that Sari competes with the most is Gabe and it seems that the main thing she likes about Gabe is that she can beat him at everything. This really annoys Gabe, but that doesn't stop Sari from continuing her competing with him and she does play a lot of jokes on him to scare him and she did get him into trouble sometimes. She is also very daring and she would never pass up an opportunity to brag about her bravery. But Sari isn't entirely a strong person; she does have a squeamish little bone in her body, and she doesn't like to hear gruesome information (which Gabe sees as an opportunity of sorts to tease her about). She can also be quite thoughtful, and there are moments when she was very worried and scared, though she would try to hide her fear and say how scared Gabe was. It can also be possible that she is trying to cover up her feelings about the loss of her mother. Sari is very close to her father and she shares a lot of humor with him, and there are moments when she had some agreements with Gabe. Appearance Sari is thirteen years old, Egyptian-American, tall and athletic with straight black hair that she keeps in a braid and brown eyes. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb ** Return of the Mummy * Goosebumps Presents ** Return of the Mummy * Classic Goosebumps ** The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb ** Return of the Mummy * How to Draw Goosebumps (mentioned) Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - "Return of the Mummy" Actress * Annick Obonsawin (television series) Trivia Sari's actress, Annick Obonsawin, also provided the higher pitched voice of Slappy. Gallery File:GBCard14.jpg|Sari as depicted on a Topps trading card. File:GBCard15.jpg|Sari as depicted on a Topps trading card. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Recurring characters Category:Cousins Category:Television series characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters)